narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryo Hyūga
|unnamed character=no |english=Ryo Hyuga |kanji=日向亮 |romaji=Hyūga Ryō |species=human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=April 1, 1710 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=6 |age-part2=12-13 |age-part3=18 |height-part1=99 |height-part2=132 |height-part3=152.4 |weight-part1=22.7 |weight-part2=47.6 |weight-part3=71.7 |rank-part1=genin |rank-part2=chūnin |rank-part3=Kage |classification=Sage, Sensor Type, Konoha-nin |occupations=Jōnin Leader, Ninth Hokage |nature type=Wind Release~Affinity, Fire Release~Affinity, Lightning Release~Affinity, Water Release, Earth Release, Yin Release~Affinity, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release, Dust Release, Blaze Release, Ice Release (NejiHyuga2) |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Byakugan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Tenseigan, Senrigan (NejiHyuga2) |unique traits=Will of Fire |academy age=4 |chunin age=8 |affiliations=Konohagakure, Kyoto Prefecture |teams=Team Inojin, Team Boruto |clan=Hyuga Clan, Uchiha Clan, Uzumaki Clan, Senju Clan, Haruno Clan, Otsutsuki Clan |parents=Boruto Uzumaki~Father, Sarada Uchiha~Mother, Teizen Uchiha~Brother, Shiena Uchiha~Sister, Naruto Uzumaki~Paternal Grandfather, Sasuke Uchiha~Maternal Grandfather, Hinata Hyuga~Paternal Grandmother, Sakura Haruno~Maternal Grandmother, Itachi Uchiha~Great-uncle, Neji Hyūga~First Cousin twice removed, Fugaku Uchiha~Maternal Great-grandfather, Mikoto Uchiha~Maternal Great-grandmother, Minato Namikaze~Paternal Great-Grandfather, Kushina Uzumaki~Paternal Great-Grandmother, Madara Uchiha~Ancestor, Hashirama Senju~Ancestor |Kekkei Tōta=Dust Release |debut=novel}} Ryo Hyuga is the eldest of the three children of Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha. He is the progenitor of the Senrigan (NejiHyuga2), a dōjutsu combination of the Tenseigan and the Sharingan. As he was born, he became the vessel of reincarnation for both Asura and Indra. This essentially made him into the second Sage of the Six Paths. From the time he entered the academy, he was the fastest learner second only to Shikazu Nara, Shikadai Nara's son. With his dōjutsu, he was the strongest asset to the Leaf which had crossed dimensions via Sasuke's Rinnegan and Space-Time Dōjutsu into the center of Edo Period Japan while bringing all their advanced technology with them. They set up shop outside of the city of Edo (the future Tokyo) below Mt. Fuji. Ryo's hobby is to practice in the mountains using Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode, and Senrigan Sage Mode. Early Life Enlisted into the Academy at age 4, he was the fastest and speediest learner, mastering all jutsus in less than a year. He graduated at age 6, his siblings a month later. He was commissioned as Team Inojin (Inojin is Ino and Sai's son) along with his siblings. They were considered the "strongest team in Konoha history". Add in their bloodline and dōjutsu, they well deserve that title. Abilities Chakra Ryo has massive chakra as he is a psuedo-jinchuriki. At the age of 5, the Yin half of the nine Tailed Beasts were sealed into him granting him Six Paths Sage Mode. Later on, during his independent training in the mountains, he had combined the Six Paths Sage Mode and the Tenseigan Chakra Mode into one, the Six Paths Tenseigan Chakra Mode. He had an abnormal number of Truth-Seeking Ball; 30 in total. This is probably due to the abominable chakra reserves he has. Dōjutsu Essentially, Ryo is a Hyuga. He had the Byakugan from birth. However, he also is an Uchiha, a Senju and an Uzumaki. From his Uchiha blood a Sharingan was born. From him being the vessels of reincarnation for both Asura and Indra, the Tenseigan was born. Byakugan and Tenseigan Ryo's brother shares the same blood and genes as they are identical twins. So the maturation time for the Tenseigan was the same for the both of them. Ryo has a stronger Tenseigan as his resulted from Asura's and Indra's chakra. Tenseigan Chakra Mode Ryo's Tenseigan Chakra Mode grants him 15 Truth-Seeking Ball. He gains the appearance of a user of this chakra mode however, he has magatama on his forehead instead of a horn. Ryo can use a partial Chibaku Tensei in this mode. Sharingan Ryo's Sharingan awakened during his first encounter with Mitsuki. His Sharingan, along with his siblings is special. It is a magenta Tenseigan with tomoe. He unknowingly awakened his Senrigan at that time. However, he couldn't use the Tenseigan and the Sharingan simultaneously. After supposedly sealing Mitsuki with Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei, Ryo went back to train with his siblings which upgraded the Sharingan to three tomoe. Mangekyō Sharingan The three siblings together awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan when their father died. The tomoe seal design is the same for all three: the outline of the Tenseigan, proof that it was there. Almost instantly, they could use the Amaterasu and Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi. Only Ryo and Teizen are able to use the genjutsus Tsukuyomi and Enhanced Tsukuyomi. They also awakened the Susanoo without any training: Ryo and Teizen conjured their Final Susanoo while Shiena conjured a Perfect Susanoo because she awakened a Rinnegan in both her eyes. They also discovered a new technique awakened in their eyes: the Kuraokami (NejiHyuga2). As its name suggests, this dojutsu allows the creation of unmeltable ice. =Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan = Ryo lost sight in his right eye when he put the entire country of Japan under the influence of the Enhanced Tsukuyomi. Teizen who still has some vision (as he overused Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi during the second battle with Mitsuki) insisted that they trade eyes. Their mother c:naruto:Sarada Uchiha performed the surgery with Shiena acting as the anesthesiologist. Through this the Eternal Mangekyō awakened. Since the two brother's tomoe seal were the same, nothing changed except that they regained their sight. =Rinnegan = The Rinnegan awakened in Ryo's left eye, Teizen's right eye and Shiena's left and right eye. The Rinnegan of the three siblings is also unique. The only difference between their Rinnegan and a normal Rinnegan is the fact that the Senrigan is superimposed on top of the first three rings of the Rinnegan. Due to having two Rinnegan, Shiena cannot use genjutsu except for Genjutsu: Rinnegan. Ryo can summon multiple Planetary Devastation cores akin to Madara Uchiha. Senrigan The Senrigan is considered the second most powerful dōjutsu as it is the Sharingan and the Tenseigan both of prestigious lines. This dōjutsu gives you two chakra modes: Senrigan Sage Mode and Senrigan Burst Mode. Senrigan Sage Mode The Senrigan Sage Mode is basically the heightened version of Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Just like Tenseigan Chakra Mode, you can infuse your Truthseeker Orbs with chakra which changes color to cyan green, red or magenta depending on the amount of chakra infused. =Senrigan Burst Mode = Attaining this mode apparently needs pure anger as shown when Ryo dispelled his Senrigan Sage Mode during the Battle of Dewa Province. His anger at Mitsuki probably subconsciously resulted in the awakening of Senrigan Burst Mode. This mode allows the user usage of the Six Paths: Ame-no-mihashira, the strongest barrier ninjutsu in existence. Personality Ryo is a very likable person even though he is in a taboo relationship with his sister. The villagers accept it except that they won't allow them to have any sexual relations. Ryo likes his sister and he has a crush on Haruka, the girl